Magic and Bedroom Secrets
by Jaycest
Summary: Something random written for the "Magic and Bedroom Secrets" challenge on the BMT Forum. Akkarin/Sonea.


_This was written many months ago for the "Magic and Bedroom Secrets" challenge on the BMT Forum. _

_Hope you will find this funny and please leave a review if you do!_

_Thanks __**Laura **__for beta-ing!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magic and Bedroom Secrets<strong>_

Akkarin glanced around him with an incredulous look on his face. Scores of glittering globe lights so tiny lilted the dark ceiling. He blinked several times, wondering what exactly had gotten into the head of that person busy filling up the room with more of those shiny things.

"What are you doing?" His questioning tone carried a hint of suspicion of what he thought might be happening.

Sonea, admiring her own creation, held a delighted smile on her lips. She climbed onto the bed, snuggled beside the bare-chested magician who was trying to decipher the mystery of her odd behaviour.

"Well…" she began slowly, "what do you think of this?" She swept a hand across the air, eyes gleaming.

"It's distracting," Akkarin returned, matter-of-factly.

Eyes snapping to him, Sonea scowled. "What?"

Impervious to her annoyance, he stared intently at the ceiling and the lights went off at a flick of his eye lids.

"Let's just sleep," Akkarin slipped beneath the sheets.

In less than a minute later, they came back on, glaring down at him brighter than before.

"What did you say?" Sonea feigned ignorance. And a sound barrier suddenly appeared around them as she pulled the sheets away from him.

Akkarin sighed, pushing down his annoyance. He dispelled the barrier and rolled out of bed, putting on his robes as he moved towards the door.

"You can have the room to yourself," he announced tiredly. "I'll sleep in the library."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sonea demanded.

"You tell me," Akkarin gave her a dry look. "Look at these lights," he glanced above him, "they remind me of tiny prying eyes looking at us while we sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Sonea mumbled defensively, biting her lips. Her reddened cheeks told Akkarin that it was intimacy she wanted right from the beginning. But why had she gone to the length to light up their bedroom like this, he could make no sense of it.

He raised his brows in a suggestive manner. "If you like us to be watched while we are at it, I suggest we do it at the Arena, I'm sure we can fetch a good audience…and..." Before he could finish his sentence, a large feathery pillow came right at him. Nimbly, he deflected it with a quick burst of magic and it flew right out of the window, probably landed on some poor magician wondering why the High Lord would throw such a thing out of his windows.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sonea stormed towards him. "The Arena? I was only trying to create a better atmosphere for us but you hardly appreciate my efforts at it!"

Akkarin folded his arms, matching Sonea's accusing stare evenly.

"And why would we need a better atmosphere, as you put it? Tell me you have not been reading that ridiculous book that young Tremmelin has given to you."

"Well…." A flash of guilt dragged across Sonea's features. She evaded his dark glare. "I've only read a few pages of it…."

"A few pages you say?" Akkarin snorted.

A large colourful book, resting on the desk, rose and flew towards him as he exerted his influence on it. He plucked it from the air before Sonea could snatch it. As Akkarin leaf through the pages, he shook his head disapprovingly. It was filled with notes and markings, obviously well-read.

"Let's see." He snapped the book shut. "Magic and Bedroom Secrets," Akkarin hissed the title disdainfully.

A ball of fire whooshed from his hands and devoured the book with its hungry flames. Sonea gasped in despair but her protests were squelched when Akkarin gave her a warning glare.

"No more silly lights and give up those foolish ideas about doing it in the air. Neither will we share our minds only for you to sieve through my memories about each and every woman I ever had."

Without giving her a chance to explain, Akkarin left the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a forceful slam.


End file.
